Diskussion:Subraumwirbel
Der Subraumwirbel ist der Überlichtantrieb der Xindi. Es geht jetzt mal auch, aber nicht nur und nicht um Kern um diesen Artikel, aber ich nutze diesen Satz, der ja den Widerspruch in sich ziemlich deutlich zeigt, hier mal als Aufhänger um die ganze Xindi-Vortex-Sache zu klären. Dazu fallen mir einige zu klärende Punkte ein: *1. Gibt es einen Namen für diesen Antrieb? **Mir fällt keiner ein. *2. Sind Subraumkorridore und Subraumwirbel das Selbe? Welchem von beiden entspricht "vortex"? **Meiner Theorie nach sind die Wirbel die erzeugten Eingänge zu den Subraumkorridoren, aber ich kann es nicht beweisen. *3. Was ist mit den Subraumtunneln der Vaadwaur? **Auch wenn "Korridor" und "Tunnel" sich begrifflich ähneln sind die Tunnel der Vaadwaur ziemlich statisch und natürlichen Ursprungs, während es zwar auch für die Korridore Einschränkungen zu geben scheint, aber nicht so viele, und sie erzeugt zu werden scheinen (erneut bleibe ich Beweise schuldig) *4. Haben die Xindi daneben noch regulären Warpantrieb? **? Alle diese Fragen stellen sich zumindest mir sofort, aber im Moment habe ich, wie man sieht, nicht viele Antworten darauf.--Bravomike 19:06, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :1. Wird nie genannt. :2. Also Subraumwirbel ist die korrekte Übersetzung für die Dinger (Vortex=Turbulenz der Google-Übersetzung/Vortex werden die Teile in der origanal en Fassung genannt), Subraumkorridor wird diese Art des Reisens nur einmal genannt (möglicherwese ein Übersetzungsfehler). :Auf jeden Fall ist der Subraumkorridor in Richtung Rat der Xindi natürlichen Ursprungs. :3. Die Tunnel der Vaadwaur haben Abzweigungen (soweit meine Erinnerung da stimmt), du kannst zwar entscheiden wohin du fliegen willst und den Ausgang wählen, der am nächsten am Zielpunkt liegt, aber du musst immmer noch mit regulärem Warpantrieb zu deinem Ziel fliegen. :Die Subraumwirbel der Xindi in der delphischen Ausdehnung hingen haben jeweils nur einen Startpunkt und einen Endpunkt, man hat jedoch die Entscheidungsfreiheit Kurskorrekturen durchzuführen; und entscheiden von wo, in welche Richtung du den Wirbel etablieren willst. :4. Wird nie genannt, brauchen sie aber auch eigentlich gar nich, weil sie mit ihren Vortexes überall hinkommen; und das sogar noch schneller als mit dem regulären Warpantrieb (der damaligen Zeit). :Wieso findest du, dass der Satz ein Widerspruch darstellt? :(Die Entfenung durch die Zeit = relative Geschwindigkeit)→relativ deshalb, da Überlichtgeschwindigkeiten in unserem Uni gar nich möglich sind. :--Lt.Reed 21:22, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Der Widerspruch ergibt sich in Zusammenhang mit 1.: Zu schreiben "Der Subraumwirbel ist der Überlichtantrieb der Xindi." ist (so wie ich den Begriff verstehe) als schreibe ich "Wasser ist der Antrieb eines Schiffs", da wir aber den Namen nicht kennen (ich errinnere mich auch nicht an einen Begriff) müssen wir uns mit einer Formulierung wie "Der Antrieb der Xindi nutzt Subraumwirbel" begnügen zu 2.) Wenn immer nur Wirbel genutzt wird sollte Subraumkorridor ein Redirect auf Subraumwirbel sein. zu 3.) Widerspricht die Entscheidungsfreiheit Start- und Zielpunkt zu wählen nicht der Aussage, jener spezielle Wirbel/Korridor zum Rat sei natürlich (und ja scheinbar festgelegt)? Ich hatte allerdings auch im Gedächnis, dass das frei wählbar ist. zu 4.) Wenn Start- und Zielpunkt wirklich vollkommen frei wählbar sind brauchen sie ihn nicht. Damit wären zumindest 1. und 2. geklärt, 3. fast und 4. vermutlich auch. Danke, jetzt müssen wir das nur noch in den Artikel umsetzten--Bravomike 21:31, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Korridor wird aber auch für den natürlichen Weg zum Rat genannt, DER Artikel behandelt dieses o.g. Thema, also vielleicht einfach nur Hinweis auf ähnlichen Artikel; ich würd sagen is wirklich Übersetzungsfehler mit Korridor anstelle von Wirbel(kann ja auch ma passieren;)).--Lt.Reed 21:38, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Vielleicht (Achtung, ungedeckte Spekulation) sind die frei öffenbaren Verbindungen Wirbel, die natürlichen, unveränderlichen Korridore?--Bravomike 21:40, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Es spricht zumindest nichts dagegen was canon wäre, wie gesagt Korridor wird das ganze nur einmal genannt; in der englischen Version (mal wieder) Vortex (hab grad nachgeguckt), is also wirklich nur nen Übersetzungsfehler (vielleicht in den neueren Versionen schon überarbeitet → meine stammt aus den USA).--Lt.Reed 21:52, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Warp 80? Irgenwas kann hier nicht stimmten. Warp 10 ist unendliche Geschwindigkeit. Warp 9,99 ist zwar Zahlenmäßig relativ nahe an Warp 10 aber absolut gesehen noch sehr weit entfernt davon. Um die gleiche Geschwindigkeit zu erlangen wie ein Subraumwirbel müsste man demzufolge Warp 9.999....99 fliegen und nicht > Warp 80. Da man mit Warp 10 quasi in Nullzeit reist (man ist sofort da, vgl. Warp-10-Flug von Tom Paris, "...an allen Orten gleichzeitig..."), ist es unmöglich schneller zu reisen als Warp 10 (die vermeintlichen >-Warp-10-Flüge der NCC-1701 mal außen vorgelassen). Kürzer als Nullzeit gibt es nicht. Ausnahme: Man würde in der Zeit rückwärts reisen, sodass man da ist bevor man abgereist ist. (vlg. Warp-10-Flug von Captain Picard, Zeitsprung z.B. in Star Trek IV, (...)). Nur so wäre eine Skala oberhalb von Warp 10 denkbar (Verstöße gegen die oberste temporale Direktive und die daraus resultierenden Korrektureingriffe aus der Zukunft mal unberücksichtigt). Da der Subraumwirbel ja noch eine "normale" Geschwindigkeit darstellt (1 Lj / Minute) ist es völlig unmöglich, dass diese Geschwindigkeit > Warp 10 ist.--Cosmicfate 08:14, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Bitte beachte, dass die Umrechnung nach Cochrane-Skala ist, da ist Warp 10+ kein Problem, da es die Schwelle nicht gibt (gerade deswegen fliegt die alte Enterprise ja manchmal Warp 10+). Allerdings überlege ich schon wieder, ob man die Umrechnung nicht besser entfernen sollte...--Bravomike 09:43, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Du hast Recht, ich denke immer in der "neuen" Skala. Nachdem ich mir den Artikel über den Warpfaktor durchgelesen habe bin ich aber auch dort auf Unstimmigkeiten gestoßen. Die dortige Formel besagt v = c * W^(10/3) wobei W der Warpfaktor ist. Bis Warp 9 stimmt das auch nur darüber hinaus gibt es Unstimmigkeiten. Schon die gebrochenen 9er Warpfaktoren zeigen Fehler. 10^(10/3) = 2154,4. Das würde bedeuten dass Warp 10 etwa 2154-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Umgekehrt ergibt die (10.Wurzel(525600))^3 = 52. Nach der Formel der "Technik der USS Enterprise" ergibt sich somit ein Warpfaktor von 52 als Geschwindigkeit der Subraumwirbel. Ich besitze dieses Buch auch, doch nachgerechnet habe ich bisher nicht. Summa Summarum lässt sich glaube ich sagen, dass man auf keinen "canonischen Nenner" kommt, egal wie man es dreht und wendet.--Cosmicfate 16:32, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :diese umrechnung sollte auf jeden fall raus--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:35, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Die Cochrane-Skala ist ja eine HGI-Information und besteht im wesentlichen einer Umrechnungsformel. Daher halte ich es für legitim die Umrechnungsformel in HGI-Angaben in beide Richtungen zu verwenden, d.h. von Warpfaktor in Warpgeschwindigkeit und umgekehrt. Hier ist die Warpgeschwindigkeit gegeben, also kann man auch den dazugehörigen Warpfaktor angeben. --Mark McWire 16:05, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich halte die Umrechnung aus gleich mehreren Gründen für nicht nötig. Erstens ist die Verbindung zur Cochrane-Skala sehr labil, denn die Skala selbst ist nicht kanonisch, und die Verbindung zur Serie ist auch nicht kanonisch. Wichtiger ist aber, dass ich die Grundlage der Berechnung anzweifle. Eo kommt die den eigentlich her? Und selbst wenn es dafür eine Quelle gibt, ist mindestens einem Lichtjahr pro Minute eine recht vage Grundlage.--Bravomike 17:16, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Die Skala steht in mindestens einem Referenzwerk zu . Die Produzenten von haben in einem Interview auf Nachfrage bestätigt, dass sie die Warpskala aus TOS verwendet haben. Die Skala selbst ist ja nur eine einzige Formel, die die Warpgeschwindigkeit dem Kubik des Warpfaktors zuordnet. Andersherum kann man den Warpfaktor durch die Kubikwurzel aus der Warpgeschwindigkeit ermitteln. Dein Zitat ist in der entsprechenden ENT-Episode gefallen. Alles konsistente Angaben. --Mark McWire 17:32, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Da fängt es schon mal an: In wird eben nicht gesagt, dass man mindestens ein Lichtjah pro Minute zurücklegt, sondern half a dozen light years in a couple of minutes--Bravomike 22:01, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm ok, ich kenne die Episode nicht mehr so genau. Die HGI stammt in der Urform auch nicht von mir, sondern von einem IP-User. Ich habe sie nur etwas unzweifelhaft und wissenschaftlich korrekt umformuliert. Es kann auch sein, dass die HGI-Angabe aus einer anderen Episode stammt. --Mark McWire 18:53, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Trennung des Artikels Würdest ihr den Artikel trennen? --Mark McWire 23:30, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Vielleicht wäre das nicht schlecht. Lemmavorschläge?--Bravomike 12:08, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich schlage vor den Subraumwirbel als Antriebsform mit Subraumkorridor zusammen zu legen und diesen Artikel nur auf das Naturphänomen zu beziehen. Immerhin ist der Wirbel ja nur der Eingang für den Korridor. --Mark McWire 13:11, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn das übereinstimmt hätte ich nichts dagegen.--Bravomike 15:36, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Es stimmt jedoch nur in der deutschen Version überein, im O-Ton nicht, da dort das Wort subspace corridor wohl nie in diesem Zusammenhang fällt. Dafür gibt es aber kanonische Bildaufnahmen die das Innere des Subraumwirbels eindeutig als eine Art Korridor identifizieren, ähnlich den Transwarpkanälen der Borg. Ob das ausreicht, weiß nicht nicht. --Mark McWire 15:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht recht. Ich glaube schon, dass wir über so was Ähnliches reden, aber das bedeutet, wir versuchen eine falsche Übersetzung zu verbessern, indem wir ein anderes Produkt der Übersetzung als Beleg heranziehen…--Bravomike 15:42, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Meiner Meinung besteht der Canon ja aus dem was gesagt wurde und auch aus dem was gezeigt wurde. Sofern das Gesagte nicht genügend Informationen liefert, wäre der nächste Schritt das Gezeigte zu interpretieren und aufzuschreiben. Selbst ohne die falsche deutsche Syncho an dieser einen Stelle, ist es kanonisch ersichtlich, dass die Subraumwirbel eigentlich eine Art Portal zu Korridore sind, welche aber nie wortwörtlich als solche bezeichnet wurden. Selbst die englische MA hat diese Interpretation aufgegriffen und die haben unsere fehlerhafte Übersetzung ja nicht. ;) Die deutsche Synchro macht also versehentlich eine Fan-Interpretation des Gezeigten zu einem kanonischen Fakt, indem sie genau das Wort verwenden, was man beim Anblick der Bilder halt nehmen würde. --Mark McWire 16:11, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, wird schon passen. Keine Einwände.--Bravomike 18:06, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC)